


The Cave

by a_random_icewing



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Clay (mentioned), F/M, Gloryflight, Moonbli - Freeform, Other, Rape, Sunny (mentioned) - Freeform, Tsunami (mentioned), Winterwatcher, glory - Freeform, sex dungeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_random_icewing/pseuds/a_random_icewing
Summary: I do not condone any acts of rape or other violence taken in this story.Glory has been kidnapped.The NightWing scientists are working on a research project that shows what happens when normal female dragons are turned into sex-hungry sluts. They chose the most attractive females of each tribe, kidnapped them, and chained them up in a dungeon. Random NightWings come every day to rape them, and soon they become accustom to it.
Relationships: Glory & Starflight (Wings of Fire)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone any acts of rape or other violence taken in this story.

Glory woke up in a dark, uncomfortable room. “Hello?” she asked, unsure of who would answer.

“She’s awake,” a voice said.

”Go take care of 0001, then,” another voice replied.

A NightWing walked into the room, glancing at Glory.

“None of the others are awake?” she asked.

”There are others?” 

“Yes, of course,” the NightWing said with a laugh. “We couldn’t do this experiment without some of the other tribes.”

”What experiment? What are you talking about?!”

Glory tried to spray the NightWing with her venom, but try as she might, nothing came out. The NightWing laughed louder.

“Don’t even try with the venom. We extracted it all from you. I should have introduced myself by the way. My name is Dr. Moonfang of the NightWing tribe, one of the many scientists we have here.”

“I-I don’t understand...” Glory felt her throat tighten. But she refused to cry.

Suddenly, the rest of the dragons awoke. There was noise and screaming, questions and more questions. Another NightWing came in to explain what was going on.

“Hello. I’m Dr. Constellation, one of the many scientists working on Project S.S.D., Sex Dungeon Dragons. The NightWing scientists are currently researching what happens to a normal female dragon when she becomes a complete slut, desperate for sex at every turn. You will all be raped once a day, in front of each other.” We have assigned you all a different male NightWing, who will come once every day to fuck you. We’ll provide you with three meals a day and drinking water. Good luck.”

Dr. Constellation and Dr. Moonfang left the room, leaving the (most) of the others torn and alone. They weren’t even trying to escape; they’d given up. Glory noticed that Blister was in the room, and she felt slightly less safe.

“Should we at least introduce ourselves?” said the SeaWing. “I’ll go first. I’m Heron.” 

“Osprey,” the SkyWing grunted.

“I’m Caribou,” the IceWing muttered.

”Queen Glory of the RainWings,” she said. “Although, for once I will accept Glory.”

Blister stayed quiet. They knew who she was.

Their vaginas were all exposed, and the room was relatively hot (the NightWings had turned up the heating system and lit a torch so the dragons could see).

The scientists eventually came back, but with a few more dragons.

”Starflight,” Glory said, noticing him. “Why are _you_ here?”

He smiled a sad smile.

“I have to serve them. I have to do something for my tribe.” 

Glory felt her throat hurt again. She wouldn’t cry. She couldn’t. The scientists began assigning males to the females.

“Owltalons, you are assigned to 0001. Queen Glory the RainWing.”

”Assassin, you are assigned to 0002. Osprey the SkyWing.”

“Shadoweyes, you are assigned to 0003. Heron the SeaWing.”

”Voidspeaker, you are assigned to 0004. Caribou the IceWing.”

 _That means..._ Glory thought, horrified.

”Starflight, you are assigned to 0006. Blister the SandWing.”

”What happened to 0005?” Osprey asked.

”Oh, the MudWing? We had to kill her. She was too much of a threat,” Dr. Constellation replied.

”We go in numerical order. 0001 and Owltalons, you are up first. Every other NightWing can come outside of the cave and into the waiting room.”

Caribou gave Glory a sympathetic look and mouthed _I’m sorry._

 _It’s not your_ fault, Glory mouthed back.

Owltalons whipped out his cock. It looked to be about 9 or 10 inches, which is a slightly above average dragon cock size. He didn’t use foreplay or anything. He put in his monster cock and began to thrust.

Glory’s vulva began to warm, pulsing and trying to widen for the cock.

”O-Oh,” she moaned ravenously. “It’s so big...”

Her heat was burning, but she didn’t care. The pleasure coursing through her body was enough to make her forget the pain.

Thick precum dripped through his dick, lubing her up.

“Mmm...” she moaned. “O-O-Oh yes...”

Her tounge lolled out of her mouth, and she stuck two of her claws in there, licking them.

Finally, Owltalons was nearing. He pulled out fast enough to come on the cave ground. Glory was panting. She fell asleep right after that.

Glory awoke to someone sticking something up her asshole.

“W-What?” she asked, trying to suppress her moans.

”It’s a butt plug,” Dr. Constellation said. “It’ll expand your anus so anal sex won’t hurt as much.”

After the butt plug was inserted, Glory was given her meal. They ate in silence, while Blister was giving Glory a look. They got raped again and fell back asleep.

In the middle of the night, she was woken up by the sound of moaning. She turned around to see Blister masturbating.

“Yes, Daddy!” she moaned. “Give me your big thick cock...mmmh...” She was fucking herself with a dildo. Glory watched her come, and then Blister smiled.

”Glory,” she said in her uncomfortable slithery voice. “I know you’ve been watching.”

”Maybe I have,” Glory whispered. 

Blister’s big breasts were lactating.

“Mmm...” she said, moaning. “Glory, fuck me.”

Glory was so mesmerized by her big tits, and since they had gotten rid of the chains that held the to the wall, she went straight for Blister. Glory’s tongue slid right into her, her moans echoing in the cave.

Blister pulled away and bent Glory over, grabbing her butt plug. She took it out, Glory releasing a small gasp. Blister started to use the butt plug like a dildo, fucking Glory in the ass.

”Hmmhhh...y-yeah...ho-uh...” Glory moaned.

Her ass was widening with every movement. It made her ass pulse and heat up. Her ass was so wide...

Blister shoved the dildo in, earning a huge moan from Glory.

“O-Oh! Y-Yes!” she moaned.

”You like that?” Blister asked seductively. “Is Glory a cockslut? Hm? Does she want Blister to pleasure herself again?”

”Y-Yes...please,” Glory begged. “You’re so hot when you do it..”

Blister pulled the dildo out of Glory, her hole huge and wide. It gaped and pulsed, begging for another dildo to fill it.

Blister used her claw this time, rubbing the inside folds of her labia and her clitoris, moaning.

”Yes, Daddy,” she moaned. “Please me.” Her tits hung out and bobbled a little as the moved. Finally she came, and Glory begged for the dildo to be put back in her ass.

”I have a bigger one. Would you like that?”

Glory nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone any acts of rape or other violence taken in this story.


End file.
